Episode 277 (8th October 1987)
Plot Mary looks forward to her parents coming to visit with Annie. Dr Legg reassures Pauline that Lou will be okay. Angie and Den appear to be getting on well again. Ian is down but tries to avoid telling Lou what is wrong; she picks up on the fact something is up so Ian tells her: he wants to move back home but Pete will not let him. Lou calls Pete in to discuss the situation but Pete does not want Ian back as his flat is not a hotel. Rod is offered a job far away from Walford for six months. Dot anxiously awaits a parcel she is expecting in the post. Guizin asks Barry to cover a shift on the radios at Ozcabs. Carmel pays for workers to paint the surgery because of Darren's neglect towards both Dr Legg and the surgery. Dot opens the parcel and finds it is a hamper of food. Magda tells Simon their mortgage has come through, although they then find out their offer has been gazumped on the house they were looking at. Lou calls both Ian and Simon into her room to discuss their living arrangements. They realise Pete was the reason they have not moved. Lou puts her foot down and tells Pete Ian is moving back into his old bedroom and Simon will go back to living with Magda at flat 3A. Rod confides in Pat about how much he likes Mary. Angie and Den take a cab to a pub elsewhere to spend time together alone, away from everyone else. Barry's shift at Ozcabs is a success and he is pleased. Colin regrets lying to Willmott-Brown when he is asked to bring the rest of his "team" along so they can all be introduced to one another. Dot and Ethel hold an auction of the contents of the hamper in The Vic in aid of Lou's recovery. Lou admits to Arthur that she is scared of dying. Rod tells Mary about his job away from the Square; she gets upset and strops off. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Lou - Anna Wing *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pete - Peter Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Willmott-Brown") *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Guizin - Ishia Bennison Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If she ends up in a wheelchair paralysed it'll break her.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes